


Обычное утро

by 006_stkglm



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>некоторые раны никогда до конца не заживают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обычное утро

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru

«Дыши, — приказывает себе Лукас, стискивая переносицу трясущимися пальцами, — Дыши! Это просто. Вдох-выдох». Да только аутотренинг помогает плохо: сердце колотится так сильно, что кажется, будто вот-вот пробьет грудную клетку, в ушах звенит, а влажный воздух едва просачивается в стиснутое спазмом горло.

«Da eb tvoju mat'!»

Лукас знает свои триггеры. Не нужно иметь степень по психиатрии, чтобы понимать — с водой у него будут проблемы. Поэтому каждый душ превращается в своеобразное упражнение: уложиться в рекордно короткое количество минут, не позволяя мыслям никуда «уплывать». Ибо стоит чуть расслабиться, и оказываешься вот как сейчас, скорчившись на полу душевой кабинки, в состоянии nestoyaniya, как это обычно называли конвойные в Лушан...

«Плохая мысль, Лукас. Неконструктивная», — он крепче стискивает пальцы. Воспоминания накатывают яркими одуряющими вспышками: грязно-белый потрескавшийся кафель в общей душевой, едкий запах хозяйственного мыла, хлорки и ржавых труб, приглушенное звяканье ключей где-то снаружи. Сейчас в дверь постучат, крикнут: «Заключенный 12-140-153-27! На выход!» и поведут. Прямо по коридору, затем направо и снова направо, по вышарканному темно-коричневому линолеуму в кабинет 8/04. Потому что сегодня суббота, а каждый вечер по субботам…

Лукас прикладывается затылком о стену: мимолетная боль на миг помогает прояснить сознание. Надо выбираться из этой чертовой кафельной коробки — скоро должна заехать Рос. В шкафчике над раковиной обязательный пузырек с таблетками — и от штатных психологов MI5 бывает толк, но стоит только приоткрыть глаза, как аккуратные квадраты кафельной плитки идут волнами и начинают крениться в разные стороны, а к горлу липким комом подкатывает тошнота. Лукас зажмуривается, зажимая рот рукой: ледяные пальцы плохо слушаются, и прислоняется к стене. Плитка под виском и щекой ровная, гладкая, не сколотая на стыках и покрытая трещинами как в Лу… там. Это помогает. Немного. Совсем немного…

— Лукас?

В других обстоятельствах он, может быть, даже улыбнулся бы: когда Рос Майерс что-то нужно, ее не останавливает такая мелочь, как запертая дверь в чужой квартире. Но сейчас у него едва хватает сил оставаться в сознании: беспамятство манит радужными пятнами на веках, белым шумом в ушах и обещанием избавить от состояния, когда понимаешь, что с тобой происходит, но ни черта не можешь с этим поделать.

— Лукас? — уже громче и ближе. Из приоткрывшейся двери тянет холодным воздухом, Рос чертыхается сквозь зубы.  
Дверь закрывается, не по-женски твердо стучат каблуки, к запястью невесомо прикасаются теплые пальцы. Рос не понаслышке знает о триггерах.  
— Убери руку.  
— Ммм…  
— Тошнит?  
Лукас умудряется кивнуть, почти не шевеля головой.  
— Убери.  
Он подчиняется. На какой-то миг дышать становится легче, но желудок немедленно выписывает особенно замысловатый кульбит. Лукас едва успевает наклониться, как его выворачивает прямо на пол душевой кабины смесью апельсинового сока и кофе. Позавтракать он, к счастью, не успел.

Рос молча удерживает его поперек груди, пока он стонет, давясь сухими позывами и смаргивая непрошенные слезы, но размеренное почти медитативное движение ее пальцев на загривке успокаивает лучше любых слов. Проходит пара минут и Лукас, откашливая заполнившую рот горечь, выпрямляется, приваливаясь к стене. Куртка Рос с влажным скрипом отлипает от его покрытой холодной испариной кожи.  
— Порядок?  
Лукас осторожно кивает в ответ, но желудок не делает больше попыток покинуть предназначенное ему природой место.  
— Погоди, не вставай.  
Рос выпрямляется, выходит из кабинки, на ходу стаскивая куртку, свитер, и щелкая застежкой лифчика. Лукас опускает голову. С челки капает. Меж его колен медленно сбегают в сток потеки желчи, слюны и остатков апельсинового сока с кофе. На джинсах Рос темные пятна. Пока она снимает их и забрасывает в стиральную машинку, на секунду зависая над кнопками в поисках быстрого режима стирки, Лукас отрешенно размышляет о том, насколько изящными, оказывается, бывают женские лодыжки.  
— Поднимайся.  
Лукас осторожно подчиняется, с трудом подбирая под себя непослушные ноги, и опирается о стену, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони рот. Его все еще немного трясет, но теперь, когда паника отступает, он остро ощущает кислый, едкий запах рвоты и пота. Прикрыться ладонями даже не приходит ему в голову, да и не похоже, чтобы Рос это беспокоило.

— Я включаю воду, — она поворачивает кран, убедившись, что он не выкручен на кипяток. Напор несильный, струя бьет мимо, но Лукас все равно вздрагивает.  
— Тихо, — Рос придерживает его, упираясь кончиками пальцев пониже груди. Пальцы — ее и блейковского архитектора — соприкасаются, и паника мгновенно утихает, словно ее выключили, — спокойно.

Вода шумит, звонко стукаясь о пластиковый поддон. Кабинка — Рос неслышно прикрывает стеклянную дверь — быстро заполняется теплом и паром.  
— Сюда, — Рос разворачивает его лицом к стене, кладет руку на затылок, заставляя пригнуть голову, и мягко подталкивает вперед, под горячие струи. Вода на миг ослепляет и оглушает, Лукас вскидывает руки, и ладони тут же натыкаются на мокрый прохладный кафель. Капли барабанят по плечам и спине, смывая пот и заставляя расслабляться сведенные судорогой мышцы.  
— Вот так, — Рос мягко сжимает и разжимает пальцы у него на загривке, — дыши.

Он испускает долгий, рваный вздох и утыкается лбом в стену, чувствуя, как утекают в сток остатки паники. В заторможенном сознании скребется странное смутное ощущение, будто щелкает вхолостую спускаемый курок. Лукас смотрит вниз, на стекающие по волоскам на ногах ручейки и пытается сообразить, что же не так, а потом понимает: невесомо прижимающееся сзади тело легкое и обезоруживающе мягкое там, где он привык затылком чуять и ощетиниваться в сторону угловатых очертаний и неподатливо-твёрдых жилистых мускулов. Рос фыркает, встряхивая головой: вода бьет ей прямо по макушке, и подталкивает его вперед.

Струи хлещут по спине, стремительными ручьями просачиваются между их тел. Тяжелый влажный воздух окутывает ватным одеялом, кафель под руками и лбом приятно холодит распаренную кожу. Рос чуть отстраняется, в раковине что-то гремит, а потом у него под носом оказывается стаканчик с водой. Пальцы уже почти не дрожат — отмечает Лукас, споласкивая изо рта остатки горечи. Рос выжидает еще немного и закрывает кран. Ее ладонь остается у него на загривке, пока на пол не падают последние капли.  
— Порядок? — она отводит с лица мокрые волосы.  
— Да, — он кивает и выпрямляется, — да…

Рос решительно забирает у него из рук майку и протягивает халат, обретающийся в его ванной исключительно в качестве дани памяти о той, другой жизни. С непривычки у него не сразу получается попасть в рукав. Рос, хоть и следит за ним краем глаза, однако не делает попыток подстраховать. Лукас благодарен ей и за это тоже. С него довольно для одного утра.

Рос переступает порог ванной: тихая, залитая бледным утренним светом квартира кажется отсюда другим измерением и, прикрывая за собой дверь, Лукас невольно придерживает ее рукой, какой-то частью сознания боясь и ожидая услышать лязг засова.  
Включенная кофеварка подмигивает красным огоньком. От вида пакета с апельсиновым соком желудок неуютно шевелится. На циферблате оставленных на кухонной стойке часов — неизменной «Омеги» — начало девятого.  
— Черт, — Лукас виновато трет лицо рукой, но Рос отмахивается:  
— Суббота, подождут.

Она удобно устраивается на стуле, уводит кофейник у Лукаса из-под носа и толкает в его сторону кружку с пакетиком зеленого чая и блюдце с успевшими остыть тостами. Лукас смотрит на еду скептически, но слабо прожаренный, чуть подсоленный хлеб с мятным чаем быстро успокаивает недовольно бурчащий желудок. Рос неторопливо пьет кофе, отламывая кусочки от своего тоста и щурясь на яркий свет из широкого — в полстены — окна. В квартире тихо, и Лукас ловит себя на абсурдной мысли, что они сейчас, как застывшие в янтаре мотыльки, словно в кокон заключены в краткий миг тишины и спокойствия. А потом в ванной негромко щелкает машинка, оповещая об окончании программы сушки, недовольно пиликает сначала его, а потом ее мобильник, и Рос встряхивает непросохшей головой:  
— Вот теперь пора.  
— Сорок секунд, — бросает Лукас уже на полпути в спальню.  
— Да, я знаю, — без улыбки говорит ему вслед Рос.


End file.
